Four & Six Six & Four
by jeanybird
Summary: Tris and Four are extremely in love. Will and Christina are extremely preganant. Uriah and Zach are just done with couples in general, and the initiates are all little twats. No war-fic! yes I know its been overdone, but give it a try maybe? Some swearing and semi graphic situations. Rating may change.


**A/N: Hi! so this is my first story on ff and its probably gonna suck :p Anyways please feel free to give criticism, I would really love if you commented on it ^^ Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

Tris wakes up to weak sunlight shining into her eyes. Slowly she becomes aware of the possessive arm draped over her waist and the soft breathes that tickle the back of her neck. Tobias. She could get up. She probably should, but Four's warmth is just too tempting. Tris turns in his arms, nuzzling into his neck and burrowing closer to him in an attempt to warm herself. There may be clear sunny skies but the fact remains that its still winter. And apparently the dauntless don't believe in heating. The tightening of Fours arm around her waist lets her know that her turning has woken him up. "Morning," his words slur with sleep as he tangles their legs together under the thick comforter. Tris merely hums in greeting, pressing a kiss to his collar bone. Cuddling sessions such as this were rare and Tris intended to fully appreciate it.

Because Tobias worked in tech and Tris as chief police officer they rarely saw each other during the day and all though they usually ended up spending the night together anyways, they had yet to actually move into an apartment. In the morning they were both usually up before the sun for their jobs. Today however, they could cuddle, because today was sorting day. Her and Four were training the transfers this year, which meant they got to sleep in. Fours old training partner, Lauren, had recently decided that she would much rather bake cakes than train, "spoiled whiny little ungrateful brats", as she put it. So when Max had approached Tris about it she had happily accepted the job offer.

She's shaken out of her thoughts when Tobias's warm hand settles on the bare skin of her hip. "Sorting day today," he comments into her hair and Tris nods sluggishly.

"Congratulations." Right now she's too warm and content to actually think of a competent response.

Four's whole body vibrates as he chuckles, "So, excited then?" He mocks her. Tris pouts, which normally she would never do, but right then she was just a tad too sleepy to mind.

"Don't make fun of me, its your fault for being so damn warm," she grumbles, still not moving her face from the crook of his neck.

She can practically feel the smirk radiating of his smug little face, "was that a compliment Prior?"

She rolls her eyes, "shut your mouth Eaton".

She looks up just in time to see him grin mischievously, (always a bad sign), "You gonna make me?"

Tris, now fully awake, grins back, baring her teeth and tensing her muscles "Do you even have to ask?" She doesn't give him a chance to reply as she quickly rolls herself out of his grasp so that she's straddling him positioning her fingers in the middle of his six-pack. She smirks as his grin fades and his eyes narrow.

"You wouldn't," he glares.

Her smirk widened, "Oh, but I would".

Four may have been one of the greatest warriors ever to live but he was deadly ticklish, especially in the very center of his stummy. Tris still counts discovering his weakness for tickling as one of her most impressive accomplishments, its right up there with being the youngest chief of police in over a decade. She bears down on him, cackling evilly as he shouts and wriggles, trying to get out of her grip, but shes got him held down firmly and shes not about to let him go.

"T-tris! Stop!" He gasps out between his laughter. She obliges for a second, tilting her head to the side, the perfect picture of contemplation if not for the smug look firmly fixed on her face.

"I dunno, what're you gonna give me?" She questioned. He smiles up at her and for a second she's stunned. God he's gorgeous. And then she's flipped over and he's got her arms pinned above her head as he leans over her, his lips ghosting hers. He grins roguishly as he nuzzles their noses together, "That was cruel Tris, taking advantage of me like that", his tone is teasing and she manages to scoff, despite the lightheaded dizziness that comes over her w

henever he's this close. "Like you wouldn't have done the same?" Her voice comes out more shaky than she had wanted it to and Four knows it. "I should punish you, you know." His lips are mere millimeters away.

"Or, you could just kiss me?" She suggested in hopeful voice that's so unlike her, Four laughs even as he closed the distance between their lips. She immediately melts into him, sighing happily into his mouth . Four's right hand lets go of her wrists and come down to cradle her face while his left hand slides under Tris's waist, pulling her closer to him. Her hands run over his sculpted body, finally tangling in his bronze hair , tugging in the way that makes him whimper with pleasure. His warmth settles over her as he rests his hips between her legs. He lets out a soft, almost worshipful, "Tris," as he makes his way down her neck, sucking on a particularly sensitive part of her neck. Tris lets out a tiny moan as she pulls him back up to her lips. God she loves him.

By the time they separate, panting as they rest their foreheads together, Tris is once more straddling Tobias, his hands stroking her hair and her hands tracing the tattoos and scars that grace his back. By chance Tris glances over at the clock on her bedside table and immediately she lets out a sharp curse.

"Tobias we're gonna be late for the ceremony!"

He glances at the time and scowls, "Fuck!"

She rolls off of him and rushes into the bathroom, hopping into the shower and shouting a quick goodbye as he rushes out the door, heading to his own room.

20 minutes later Tris is rushing out her door in a tight black crop top, Leather leggings and her favorite stomping boots. She runs down the halls of the pit, ignoring the amused snickers and cheery "morning!"s of her comrades. Finally she makes it out to the train tracks, crowded with the dauntless families and leaders. Tris spots Tobias standing with Uriah and Christina, who are going to be training the dauntless initiates.

"Finally!" Christina shouts as she make her way towards them, turning heads as usual. "I thought you were gonna miss the train." She accuses.

"Well I didn't," Tris replies dryly as she slips into their little huddle, between Tobias and Uriah.

Christina rolls her eyes at the sarcasm, "Well obviously." Then, to Tris's horror, she leans closer, her eyes going wide as she examines the side of Tris's neck. "Is that a hickey!? Its huge!" Tris gasps, slapping a hand over the bruise, ignoring Uriah's cackles as she glares accusingly up at Four. "Four! Why didn't you tell me you bastard!"

He smirks down at her, "what're you talking about? I don't see anything." She growls under her breath but ignores him in favor of turning back to Christina, begging her to help cover the mark up.

Later as they're all jumping onto the train, (and her bruise is sufficiently covered up), Tris elbows Tobias in the gut, from where he stands behind her. Smiling as she hears his pained grunt.

As they get closer to the middle of the city Tris feels the all too familiar butterflies move in her stomach, but she pushes them away, leaning back into Four just a little. Relaxing as his arms slip around her waist. Tris hadn't really thought about it but she was going to be responsible for the futures of all the transfers, what if she messed up? She could ruin their entire futures with one careless mistake. She thought back to two years ago when she had been abnegation instead of dauntless, terrified and wishing so bad that she was normal. Wishing she wasn't divergent.

Shes drawn from her thoughts when Four subtly nuzzles into her hair, "we're here."

She draws in a breath, bracing herself as the door slides open and all around her the dauntless begin to jump. Then finally its her turn and she leaps off the platform with a well practiced ease. The air whistles all around her as she falls and for a second she can fly. Then she hits the ground, falling into a run without a stumble. All around her the dauntless break out into whoops and shouts as they run towards the building and she joins them. Grinning, she sees the other factions back away with a mixture of awe and faint amusement. They pound up the stairs like the unstoppable force they are and Tris's smile widens as Christina ends up next to her, linking their hands together and raising them over their heads in a battle cry.

But the adrenaline fades and eventually they quiet as the oppressive aura of the city hall takes effect. Tris is shuffled into the front row between Tobias and Uriah, given a prime view of the stage and the five bowls. She relaxes into the chair, crossing her legs and running her gaze over the other four faction sections, noticing her brother sitting with the erudite. Her parents are missing, she notes, although it's hardly surprising.

Tobias tenses subtly next to her and she takes it as her cue to do the same, "Its starting?" she asks and he nods, glancing at her briefly.

"Yep, you ready to do this?" He raises an eyebrow, challenging her.

She grins fearlessly, "You have to ask?"

He chuckles under his breath, quieting as the lights dim and Jeanine Matthews steps onto the stage. She goes through the whole spiel about the factions and Tris zones out, focusing instead on the five bowls placed behind the annoying erudite woman. And then the first name is called, a blonde amity kid who calmly ambles up to the stage and drops his blood into the amity bowl, strolling back to his cheering faction. The next few kids all stay with their faction as well, until a cute little red head girl with a pixie cut transfers from erudite to candor. Tris looks away as the girls parents collapse to the floor, sobbing.

Next is a blonde haired, well built boy named Ryder Petrova from amity. He ambles up to the stage like all the other amity kids but he pauses when he slices his hand before dropping his blood in the dauntless bowl. All around her people shoot up, howling and stamping their feet in approval. Tris joins in, smiling at the ashen faced boy as he passes her. She hopes he makes it.

By the end of the ceremony there are seven more transfers. Emilia, a striking erudite girl with a scowl permanently etched onto her face. Joseph, a bulky handsome kinda guy, also erudite. Sean is a bouncy wiry boy from candor with a certain spark in his eye. He's definitely a trouble maker. Alysia, a red headed bitch, (as far as Tris can tell), from candor. Sammy is a brown haired, freckled, amity kid who kinda reminds her of a puppy dog. Missy is a pretty amity girl with gorgeous blue eyes. Last is Mel, the only transfer from abnegation. Her hair is almost unnaturally pale, flowing down her back like water, but her hazel eyes are filled with warmth and fire.

Once she's walked past the front row of dauntless Tobias leans towards her, "She reminds me of you." Tris nods in contemplation, leaning so her mouth is right next to Tobias's ear, "Do you think she's divergent?" Tobias's face is deadly serious as he looks her in the eye, "I sincerely hope not."


End file.
